¿Es esto amor?
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Eso que siente Shuichi por Yuki, ¿Es amor?... ¿Sera él el correcto?... He aqui mi enfoque de la historia, una nueva forma de ver la cancion de Welcome to my romance... ONESHOOT... quiero reviews
1. Calido

Titulo: ¿Es esto amor?

Título del capitulo unico: Calido...

---

---¿A que clase de gente le gusto?---

-¿Por que Yuki?. ¿Sera que siempre me tocara sufrir a tu lado?

---¿Por que razon me volvi lo que soy?---

-¿Por que mi primer amor tiene que ser de esta forma?

¿Es que no se supone que deberia ser feliz, derramando miel por doquier?

---¿Por que debes forzar una respuesta de tu pareja? ---

Y es que desde el principio de todo esto, tu, Yuki has estado forzandolo todo, por que has visto en mi a Eiri...

---¿Te dieron permiso para ser egoista? ---

Y no, no lo niegues... desde aquel beso en el asensor yo se que en mi viste al peuqeño Eiri Uesugi y -aunque no lo aceptes- estas vengandote, tomando el lugar de Kitazawa... encargandote de hacer trizas mi corazón, tal como el hizo con el tuyo.

---Este es un asunto entre tu y yo---

No vale la pena echarle la culpa a nadie, ni Mika, ni Tohma, mucho menos Hiro o Sakuma-san tienen algo que ver en esto, esta relacion esta destinada al fracaso.

---Lo juntas todo

en nombre del destino que conoceré---

Te acercas a mi mientras me besas y me dices con promesas mudas que todo va a cambiar, pero... ¿Deberé confiar en ti?

Mi corazón me obliga a lanzarme con los ojos cerrados a tus brazos...

---Tiraré lejos toda mi ropa---

Ya, otra sesión de sexo, por que a esto no se le puede llamar "hacer el amor"...

Me abrazas dejando mi cabeza confundida en tu pecho

---Reposando sobre tu pecho

Justo como el "primer amor"---

Aspiro tu aroma tan caracteristico e intoxicante que exita mis sentidos, pero ya no...

Me besas de nuevo al sentir como me alejo cada vez mas de ti...

---Pienso emocionado en empezar "levantar"

baby, vamos a estar juntos

baby, vamos a estar juntos---

Pero ya es tarde...

Mi corazón te ha dejado para siempre

Por que tu no me amas...

Solo buscas venganza por el pasado del que no soy responsable

---... ¡Bienvenido a mi romance! ---

Bienvenido a mi sueño que nunca existió.

A mi verdad que solo fue ilusión.

---

Me visto y tomo una chaqueta, aventurandome a la lluviosa calle principal, ya luego volveré por mis cosas...

Mis pasos me llevan al parque donde nos conocimos... y te recuerdo...

Recuerdo ese engaño del que fui victima por casi cinco años...

Por que nunca me amaste y eso siempre lo supe, aunque apenas ahora lo acepto...

La lluvia fria moja mi cuerpo tan conocido por ti, pero... se detiene...

Levanto la mirada y ahi veo a alguien con un paraguas que acerca...

Ese alguien tiene unos brillantes ojos azules y el cabello castaño, es Ryuichi Sakuma...

-Sakuma-san?

-Shuichi?

Esa mirada... sus ojos reflejan madurez, seriedad, pero nunca frialdad como los de Yuki, son tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes...

---Me encontré con la persona de mi destino---

Es increible la calidez que siento recorrer mi pecho con solo fijarme en esa mirada que solo toma al cantar...

¿Qué es esto que siento?

La verdad no me importa... se siente muy bien.

---Importa esto nadie puede sustituirlo---

Me acerco un poco más a el mientras caminamos y me platica de las nuevas aventuras de Kumagoro, pero no lo escucho, solo me pierdo en el oceano que son sus ojos, nunca había reparado en lo misteriosos que son...

Por que me siento tan diferente que cuando estaba con yuki?

Con el todo era pasion, una fria pasion mezclada con lastima, el sentimiento de estar haciendo algo mal, pero....

Con Sakuma-san es diferente... con el siento calidez y cariño...

¿Que pasa aqui?

Entre los dos...

---Hay una verdadera diferencia desde niño fui para esto---

Deseo estar con alguien así...

Deseo estar por siempre con alguien así...

Deseo estar con el...

Me tapo la boca apresurado al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sin embargo... mi corazón se siente diferente... con una carga menos... ya sin la carga de esa mentira...

¿Como me pude engañar a mi mismo?

Diciendome que eso que sentia era amor

Deseoso de tener un amante, la emocion de mi primer amor...

Comienza a granizar, es imposible estar caminando aunque el paraguas nos cubra, asi que entramos a un hotel cercano, donde resbalo cayendo sobre él...

---Es curioso como voy a esto---

No pienso (como siempre) y uno mis labios a los de el, recibiendo al instante el beso mas dulce y calido de mi vida...

Nunca creí que deseara tanto tocar esos labios...

Ahora me pregunto: ¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes de lo necesario que es para mi?

---Desde la punta del pie sin misterios---

Con él, no es lanzarte a una jungla oscura llena de secretos, por que el si se muestra tal y como es, lo siento mientras sus labios recorren mi pecho desnudo.

---Continua besando todo---

No quiero que la sensacion de sus labios en mi cuerpo desaparezca nunca, pero... ¿Estará bien?

---Ese amor que tu solo desprecias---

Entonces te recuerdo, Yuki, todos tus desprecios, tus desplantes, tu frialdad... esa obscuridad que poco a poco me contagiaste.

---Haciendo luz... ---

Pero esa obscuridad va desapareciendo bajo las caricias de Sakuma-san, como viejas heridas, él simplemente las borra con una cálida caricia.

Ahora entiendo lo que decia sobre brillar.

El simplemente es eso: una brillante y calida luz

---Evitando a la mitad de un suspiro---

Quiero decirle lo que estoy sintiendo, pero, es tanta mi emocion...

Lloro de felicidad al sentirme completo despues de toda una vida estando solo. Y suspiro, suspiro satisfecho al sentirlo.

---¿Puedes sentir mi amor? ---

Con tremulas manos acaricio su espalda y me entrego como nunca lo he hecho.

---Ahora las parejas renacen---

Vuelvo a suspirar y a gemir satisfecho al sentirlo dentro de mi.

Al sentirme una parte de algo cuando escucho sus gemidos... el tambien lo disfruta, el disfruta ante mis caricias...

Eso nunca pasó con Yuki...

Y ahora lo entiendo...

---"Baby, vamos a estar juntos---

¿Es esto amor?

---Baby, vamos a estar juntos---

Quiero estar por siempre asi, a su lado...

---... ¡Bienvenido a mi romance! ---

Este si es un romance, esto si es amor...

---Bienvenido a mi romance esta noche (esta noche) ---

Esta noche nada importa, solo el y yo...

---Es el tiempo de estar en pareja, como haciendo tiempo emocionantemente... ---

Este es el momento de que estemos juntos, de que nos sientamos amados como hace tiempo no nos pasaba.

---Redactando un recuerdo ciertamente brillante---

Y recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, cantando en el "Ruido", en ese lugar de mala muerte brillabas como nunca...

Entonces me aventuro de nuevo...

---Quieres un "beso" o

quieres "tocar"... bienvenido al romance---

Me acaricia tiernamente, besandome a cada embestida de su cuerpo en el mio.

---Yo sé lo que deseas desear---

Se que desea lo mismo que yo: saber que esto no es un sueño.

---¡Puedo decirtelo! ---

Esto es la verdad, por que lo amo...

---Así, dime que me quieres... ---

-Te amo...

Murmuro bajito pero se que me oye. Y me mira a los ojos antes de contestar.

-Yo tambien te amo...

Eso es suficiente para mi, escuchar esas palabras, se siente tan bien...

---Así, dime que me quieres---

Solo eso quiero oir, por lo que le ruego que lo repita, deseo saber que me quiere...

Y no se haces del rogar, lo repite mientras me besa de nuevo y aumenta el ritmo de esta danza milenaria...

...Una danza milenaria que significa la union de dos cuerpos y más que nada, de dos almas....

---Vamos, "hazme el amor"---

Se viene dentro de mi y yo entre los dos, y suspiro... suspiro ante esta nueva experiencia para mi, es lindo sentir lo que es "hacer el amor"

---Evitando a la mitad de un supiro---

Me recuesto mientras interrumpo mi suspiro para repetirle lo que acabo de demostrarle:

-Te amo, Ryuichi...

---¿Puedes sentir mi amor? ---

Me aferro a su pecho desnudo, no deseando alejarme nunca.

---Ahora las parejas renacen---

-Yo tambien te amo, Shuichi...

---Baby, vamos a estar juntos---

Y eso es suficiente para mi...

---Baby, vamos a estar juntos---

Ahora si, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Por que el es lo que desde que nací he estado bucando.

Mi igual.

Mi verdadero amor...

--------------

El rincón de cerdo volador

Ok, no pregunten, son las 11:30 casi media noche y aun no estudio para mi fregado examen de mañana a las 7:00 am ¬¬

Y este fic se me ocurrio en el baño (Repito: no pregunten)

Aprovecho para agradecer a Jakito, Nat y a Sombra por traducirme la cancion de Welcome to my romance (aunque me traten mal los quiero, condenados!).

Tambien aclaro que se que es prácticamente imposible que esto pase, Shuichi esta demasiado enamorado de yuki como para tener aunque sea un poco de dignidad, pero aun asi, me encanta soñar y adoro a Ryuichi (igual que a todos, en especial a k y a yuki y a tatsuha y a shuichi), ademas, la gente puede cambiar ¿No?

Po cierto, si quieren y si les gusta (claro) les escribo el epilogo ustedes ordenan!

Etto... por favor, dejen review!

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Epilogo El dilema del erizo

**He aquí la sorpresota de la que les hablé en "angelitos negros" xDDD:**

**¡Hoy cumplo (weno, ayer xD) mi primer aniversario¡Llevo ya un año escribiendo y publicando mis fics! Es por eso que decidí celebrar actualizando todos (o casi todos) mis fics. Me disculpo por mi poca actividad, por haber dejado tantas historias inconclusas, disculpenme… tan poco tiempo para tanto que hacer T.T…**

**En fin, espero les gusten mis actualizaciones y me dejen reviews!**

_Hey, una notita: este cap pasa inmediatamente después de que Shuu sale del depto (leer el cap anterior) ya saben que luego camina entre la lluvia y se encuentra con Ryu y todo eso u.ú_

_Tmb no usare guiones por que en los borran ¬¬U_

**

* * *

**

Epilogo. _El dilema del erizo_.

* * *

Ahora si, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Por que el es lo que desde que nací he estado bucando.

Mi igual.

Mi verdadero amor...

"Shuichi…" el rubio escritor se levantó silencioso, caminando tras el pelirrosado que caminaba hacia la puerta en medio de la noche.

¿Que había pasado?

Acababan de hacerlo… de nuevo acababan de tener aquel sexo frío… que -sin embargo- era para él tan necesario… sentirse amado…

¿Era por su culpa?

Es que simplemente Yuki no era un estupido, pero sí un escritor y también alguien acostumbrado a guardar sus sentimientos… es por eso que pudo darse cuenta al instante de los multiples cambios en la mirada de él desde hace algún tiempo.

Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Prefirió cegarse para así no tener que enfrentar esa horrible realidad…

_´El dilema del erizo´_ algo así había leído alguna vez en esos mangas raros… esa teoría habla de cómo el erizo hiere a quienes se le acercan, por eso prefiere mantenerse lejos… alejar a todos de sus dolorosas espinas…

Eso intentó él.

Así le enseñaron.

Así le enseñó Kitazawa Yuki…

Pero nadie jamás le mostró que hacer cuando alguien rompiera tus espinas y se enterrara hasta lo más profundo de tu helado corazón…

_Nadie…_

Y solo lo dejaron peor que antes… solo lo hicieron olvidar como demonios era amar, como hacer feliz a otros… como hacerte feliz a ti mismo…

Y él solo logró apagar esa poderosa e incansable llama que era aquel enano… simplemente cumplió con su papel de "Erizo" haciendole daño a quien más amaba en todo este mundo…

Unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus blancas mejillas…

_Llanto_…

¿Hacía cuanto que no le dolía tanto llorar?

"Te amo… deja que siempre estemos juntos… para siempre." Se limpió el llanto con el dorso de la mano mientras se aventuraba al enorme ventanal de su habitación, donde encendió un cigarrillo. "Para siempre…" aspiró una vez más el tranquilizante aroma del tabaco mientras otra secreta lágrima traicionera abandonaba los brillantes ojos dorados. "Pensé que algo así duraría para siempre… pero…" miró atrás, hacia la habitación, recordando una y otra vez a Shuichi, su rostro antes alegre hoy melancolico… él le estaba haciendo eso… "Quizas la eternidad es algo que no existe…"

Pero eso ya era algo completamente irrelevante. Lo había echado todo a perder, como siempre solo logró herir a esa persona.

Ese siempre fue y será su mayor pecado.

Herir a los demás.

Ser un maldito erizo (¬¬U)

"¡Ah¡Ya casi amanece! Debo volver…" Shuichi comenzó a zafarse de los brazos que apresaban su pecho, la culpa clavada como espina en el alma¡Por Dios¡Había engañado a Yuki, a su Yuki con Ryuichi!... y sin embargo… "Sin embargo fue hermoso…"

"¿A dónde vas, na no da¡Kumagoro quiere quedarse más tiempo aqui contigo!" la cabecita castaña salió de entre las sabanas con un conejo rosado encima. El pelirrosado lo miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiendose en ellos antes de darle un necesitado beso en los labios. "¿Te arrepientes de esta noche?" la duda, aunque disimulada, era patente en cada palabra dicha por Sakuma.

"No"

"¿Que haremos ahora?"

"Tengo que dejar a Yuki… no puedo estar con él ahora que se que es a ti a quien quiero"

"¿Te llevo?"

"Prefiero ir solo"

"Será como tu desees"

El sol del amanecer comenzaba a mostrar sus poderosos rayos mostrándole que el nuevo día estaba por comenzar. "La luna eventualmente desaparecerá y la mañana vendrá… pero el pecado nunca desaparecerá"

_Su pecado nunca desaparecerá… _

Dirigió su mirada a la calle vacía, parpadeando un par de veces ante la sorpresa de notar cierta cabecita rosa acercandose con paso dubitativo. Yuki se recargó en la pared intentando tranquilizarce ¡Parecía una maldita colegiala que mira a su novio! Que pena… -.-

"Bien… ahí voy" Shuichi metió la llave en la cerradura y tembló levemente ate el ligero 'click' que marcaba el inicio de algo mayusculo en su vida.

El amplio apartamento se encontraba en penumbras, por los grandes ventanales se colaba la imagen del cielo especialmente azul del amanecer. Un suspiro nervioso abandono a los dos.

Yuki se dejó caer en la cama intentando acompasar los latidos de su desbocado corazón.

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Se acercaba…

El de ojos violetas puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta haciendola girar lentamente hasta que esta cedió.

* * *

"**Te encuentro despierto me dices lo siento con una lagrima derramas **

**me abrazas me hielo  
me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar"

* * *

**

"Yuki…" frente al menor se encontraba la más hermosa visión jamas presentada ante él, su Yuki lo miraba desde la cama con los ojos brillantes por lágrimas detenidas.

"Shuichi…" abrió los brazos invitandolo a acercarse, él no entendía como fue que terminó recostado en aquel hermoso pecho, tan fuerte… "Besame…"

**

* * *

**

"Solo espero un momento

**Solo dime no es cierto"

* * *

El corazón se le detuvo al momento en que lo notó tensarse… ¿Acaso sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad?**

¿Y que si…?

¿Que si Shuichi finalmente había encontrado a quien sí fuera capaz de hacerlo feliz?

**  
**

**

* * *

**

"Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos

**acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo **

**guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti"

* * *

Apretó más el abrazo, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que a cada palpitar luchaba por escapar en su frío corazón.**

Deseó besarlo, hacerlo suyo en ese preciso momento…

…Quiero sentirme tuyo…

…Parte de ti…

**

* * *

**

De ti

* * *

Soy _tuyo_

**

* * *

**

"Tengo tanto miedo y es que no comprendo que fue lo que yo he hecho mal"

* * *

_Mentira…_

Él sabía muy bien lo que había hecho mal.

_Renació_.

Ese fue su principal error…

_Solo pensaba que aun habiendo tantas luces a mi alrededor, no existe una que brille para mi…_

_Y siempre será así…_

Soñó…

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_

Intentó acercarse al calor de la felicidad de otro, pero solo logró enfriarla.

**

* * *

**

"Me abrazas

**me hielo, **

**me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar"

* * *

**

Reparó una vez más en el delicioso calor que Yuki le brindaba, sintiendose absolutamente dichoso… ¿Cuánto tiempo no estuvo rogando una y otra vez por eso y apenas ahora se lo daba?

Esto debía terminar.

Ahora mismo.

**

* * *

**

"Solo espero un momento

**Solo dime no es cierto"

* * *

**

Lo sintió separarse.

Fue conciente del momento en que se alejó completamente, rompiendo el abrazo. Intentó siquiera mantener el contacto visual.

Pero ese tambien se lo negó.

Shuichi se retiró al ventanal, mirando al infinito.

Un silencio se apoderó de los dos.

La tristeza reinó en el corazón del rubio.

Sabía lo que ese silencio significaba…

Y le dolió como nunca en su vida…**  
**

**

* * *

**

"Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos

**acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo **

**guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti"

* * *

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" Shuichi lo miró impresionado ante la pregunta, su koi miraba fijamente al suelo mientras continuaba hablando. "No es necesario que me lo digas… ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado¿A quien ha elegido tu corazón?"**

"A… Ryu… Ryuichi Sakuma…"

"Me lo imaginaba…" Eran impresionantes las palabras que se escuchaba a si mismo decir¡¿Cómo podía hacerlo! En ese momento lo unico que deseaba decirle era simple: 'No me importa que sea una mentira… necesito escucharte decir que no es cierto… te amo tanto que estoy seguro que te creeré… por favor…' y sin embargo ahí estaba, como si no le importara en absoluto que el amor de su vida lo dejara por otro.

**

* * *

**

"Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire

**Di que me amas, que no eres culpable  
por lo menos un momento dime que esto no es cierto."

* * *

**

Yuki se levantó, caminando hasta donde se encontraba aquel ángel de ojos violetas.

"¿Y ahora?"

Los dos siguieron en silencio un rato, el rubio con la mano en el hombro de él, rogandole a todas las deidades inventadas y por inventar que le dejaran seguir así para siempre.

Lo daría todo por seguir de esta manera para toda la eternidad…

**

* * *

**

"Solo quédate en silencio…

**Acaríciame un momento…**

**Te daré el ultimo beso…  
Guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti…"

* * *

**

El rubio suspiró dolorosamente.

Con su mano le hizo dar la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, el silencio aun reinando con su delicado manto.

Y lo besó.

Solo lo hizo.

**

* * *

**

"Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos

**acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi"

* * *

**

Solo la falta de aire pudo separarlos, sus respiraciones aceleradas, los rostros sonrojados, los labios hinchados y las miradas más brillantes que nunca.

Pero él sabía que solo se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Su Shuichi ya no le prertenecía.

Ahora era de otro…

Él había sufrido todo este tiempo por su culpa.

Bien.

Ahora era su tiempo de sufrir.

* * *

"**Te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo **

**guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti"

* * *

**

"Si así lo has decidido, así será" el rubio se acercó al closet, de el sacó una maleta en la que depositó un poco de ropa, la libreta favorita de él y una simple nota en la que se leía 'Te amo, es por eso que lo juro: te olvidare'. Cerró la maleta en cuestión y condujo a un muy confundido pelirrosado hasta la puerta, donde luego de depositarle un casto beso en los labios, le cerró la puerta en la cara. "Esto es lo mejor…"

_-----"Una gran mentira pretende ocultar una gran verdad, una gran verdad no se puede ocultar con mentiras, el amor es una de esas verdades".-----_

¿Por qué lo había corrido de esa manera?

Shuichi dejó resbalar un par de lágrimas mientras salía del edificio… ni siquiera en ese momento pareció importarle… seguro nunca lo amó.

Pero ese beso…

Suspiró una vez más, mirando atrás, despidiendose de su primer amor, lanzando en una muda suplica al suelo por que lo alcanzara y le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba.

Por que de eso estaba completamente seguro: Si él decidía definitivamente amarlo, todo cambiaría… podría hacer a un lado los nacientes sentimientos por Ryuichi y se quedaría con él…

Es injusto, cierto.

Pero el destino también lo es.

_Mi corazón late fuertemente…_

¿Por que no podemos enlazar nuestras manos? unirlas la una con la otra y poder convertirlas en una sola…

_Contigo…_

Dime, por que no puede mi mano conectarse con la tuya... separadas para toda la eternidad...

_Tal vez mañana… _

_Tal vez en una semana…_

_Tal vez en un mes…_

_Un año…_

_Un siglo…_

_Toda una vida…_

_Tal vez podremos reunirnos una vez más._

_Tal vez… algún día te pueda decir lo mucho que te amo…_

_Mañana por la mañana._

_Mañana por la noche…_

_Pero… ¿Quién sabe si hay un mañana en la noche?_

Sin pensarlo más se abalanzó a la puerta, bajando las escaleras como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Por que así era.

O ¿Acaso debía encontrar algun gusto por un mundo donde Shuichi simplemente no existía?

**Imposible**

Por que su futuro, su felicidad, su esperanza y su amor dependían completa y abslutamente de la persona que en ese momento estaba saliendo de su vida.

_Un error…_

Tal vez todo desde un momento fue eso: un simple y llano error… tal vez nunca debió aferrarse tanto a que Yuki lo amara…

Demasiadas preguntas flotando a su alrededor… pero ninguna respuesta acudía a su tribulada mente.

_No deseo esto…_

Finalmente logró salir del edificio y lo que miró lo dejó helado.

Frente a él, Shuichi caminaba con la cabeza agachada, a punto de cruzar la calle.

Pero no se daba cuenta del auto que se acercaba a una velocidad enorme.

_Me niego a perderte…_

Dolía mucho todo esto, pero… no podía olvidar a quien ahora lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, Ryuichi ahora siempre estaría ahí para él, ayudandolo a superarlo todo y volver a ser el mismo…

Imposible.

Nunca nada volvería a ser como antes.

_Te protegeré._

"¡SHUICHI!"

Este no era momento para pensar en que hacer.

Era momento de actuar.

Y simplemente hizo lo que todo su cuerpo y alma le ordenaba en ese momento.

_No me dejes caer…_

Se detuvo al escuchar que él lo llamaba con urgencia, sonrió mientras se daba la media vuelta, la esperanza floreciendo en su pecho.

Pero solo fue conciente de los fuertes brazos pálidos empujandolo, haciendolo caer de espaldas en la banqueta mientras un auto negro se estrellaba en el cuerpo de aquel a quien tanto amaba.

_Te amo…_

Empujó el cuerpo de su koi…

Luego todo se volvió negro…

Sabía que la muerte se acercaba, pero no podía irse sin despedirse antes.

_Dime que esto no es cierto…_

"Te amo…" murmuró mientras sentía el frío adueñarse de su corazón.

_Poco a poco..._

Shuichi lo abrazaba en medio de toda la sangre derramada mientras las lagrimas abandonaban a raudales sus tristes ojos.

_Se me va la vida, por ti…_

No podía dejarlo así…

No podía hacerlo sufrir…

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano acercó la mano ensangrentada a la mejilla del muchacho, limpiando las lágrimas que no paraban.

_Por favor…_

"Prometeme… que serás feliz… con él…"

Sombras difusas se acercaban a él, un ángel de mirada triste le daba la mano invitandolo a acompañarlo.

_Te amo…_

"Te amo…"

Besó sus fríos labios, horrorizandose al notar que la vida estaba terminando de abandonar ese cuerpo.

_¿Es esto amor?_

Yuki le dio la mano al hermoso ángel, quien lo separó del cuerpo ensangrentado. El rubio echó un ultimo vistazo, el corazón encogiendosele al verlo llorar, aun con sus labios unidos.

_Sí._

"No…" Shuichi alejó sus labios de él luego de recibir su ultimo aliento. "¡YUKI!"

_No había duda…_

_Esto realmente fue amor…_

_Aquí se terminó de escribir una de las historias de amor más bellas _

_jamás ocurridas entre dos hombres._

_Entre dos almas destinadas a estar juntas._

_Separadas por todo y a la vez por nada._

_Perdiendose siempre el uno en el otro._

_Fusionandose el dolor con la felicidad,_

_el amor con el odio,_

_el hola con el adiós,_

_el gélido frío, con el más abrasador calor…_

¿Para que contarles lo que pasó después?

Mi misión de decir lo que pasó entre el sol y la luna, siempre juntos y tan separados…la luna no puede vivir sin el sol, pero en cambio, este ultimo si puede sobrevivir solo.

**

* * *

El rincón de Cerdo volador**

Ohayou!

Aquí esta el final! 0 la vdd no se como cuando ni por que o.o pero termine inspirandome al final xDDD, veran, lo que esta centrado en negritas (si es que no me lo quita la pagina -.-) es una cancion llamada "Solo quedate en silencio" de un grupo llamado RBD el cual -por cierto- me gusta por culpa de Nan-san! T.T pero weno xD aunque me de penita debo aceptar que se me pegan sus canciones xDDDD

Lo que simplemente esta con letras italicas ps es mio xD, hay ademas unas cuantas cositas sacadas de varios mangas, entre ellos el de "color" y "clover" que ahh como adoro, (babeo por el #4 de clover -) ademas de varios fics que mi no recordar nombres T/T

Eso ser todo, gracias por apoyarme, por leerme y por siempre estar ahí para mi.

Las adoro! 0


End file.
